Finding Way Back
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel gets the offer to go to a performing arts school in new york. what happens when she shows up halfway through senior year?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I owe nothing of Glee. Just the story line for this story

Prologue:

Rachel was so happy to receive her letter of acceptance to Freedom Oakes Performing Arts School in New York City. She just didn't know how to tell her glee mates. Rachel walked into glee late which was so not like her, but she was taking care of transfer information. Everyone looked at her, as she entered the room.

'Nice for you to join us, Rachel' Mr. Shuester said

'Why are you late?' Santana asked 'it's not like you got someone'

'Mr. Shue!' Rachel said.

'Not now Rachel' Mr Shuester.

Rachel tried all glee to tell them but was told no or just ignored all the times. So, she decided just to yell it out.

'I got into freedom Oaks in new York city'

Everyone just became dead slient, with a few jaws dropping. Kurt dropped his slushy. Puck looked at her dumbfounded. Finn gave that his 'I don't get it' face.

'When are you leaving'? Mr. shuester asked

' I start next Friday' Rachel said.


	2. Chapter 1

Au: this is my 1st fanfic that I'm publishing. I have one for gossip girl already written up but it needs some fixing.

I'm going try to write a chapter a day

Excuse the short length. It's just how my mind works. Promises the next chapters are longer

If you find any spelling or grammar errors tell me.

Ratings would be loved

Again I don't own glee. If I did Puck and Rachel would be together. And Sam and Quinn wouldn't be.

Glee Club 2 years later

The glee club was getting ready for sections. Rachel knew of this in her heart as she rode the bus into Lima, Ohio. Back at McKinley high, the glee class members were chatting about everything possible. Mr. Shuester walks in with a joyful expression on his face.

'Guys sectionals are next week. So to get in the mood, we are not having duets this year'

'Are you okay Mr. Shue?' Mercedes asked

'Yeah' Puck looked up from his guitar.

'I like ducks' Brittney said to herself.

'So what are we doing' Finn asked nervously.

'We are doing solos!' Mr. Shuester said.

'Do you like hate us?' Mike asked.

Tina could tell that her boyfriend was freaked out. He only really sang a select number of times.

'You have a good voice, Hun' Tina said while squeezing this hard. 'You'll do great'. 

Rachel didn't remember much from her life in Lima or that's what she'd claim to her New York Friends, if she had any. She stepped off the bus. She realized she couldn't go home. She decided to start walking the town.


	3. Chapter 2

-Just for fair warning I believe that you have to be kicked down to be picked up again in life and my writing shows that.

-also always up for ideas but some things are set in my mind

- I have no ownership on glee.

It has been two weeks since Rachel stepped foot back in Lima, Ohio. Being ashamed of what had happened to her. She avoided her fathers and her old classmates. That day she was walking in the rain down the main street of the small down town. She hadn't realized that she walked into a tall guy with a Mohawk.

'Oh shit' Rachel yelled 'I'm so sorry'

'That's alright' Puck said.

As he took a second to look at the small girl who was wearing a dance leotard and an oversized sweater with torn up ballet flats and carrying a duffel bag. It wasn't until after that he realized who he was staring at.

'Rachel Berry? Puck said astonished

'What Noah? Rachel snapped back at him.

'Why are you here?'

'You don't want to know'

Puck would have usually not cared but for some reason he did and he knew his mom would slap his Jewish ass for leaving Rachel there.

'Do you want to come over?'

Rachel looked down at her wet clothes and bag then up at Puck.

'No'

'Berry, I can easily pick your cold skinny ass and throw you over my shoulder'

'Fine, I'll come'

As they walked to his car, He looked at her. He knew she was small but she was just too small and he could see bruises on her legs. As they got to his car, he asked her.

'Do your dad's know you are home?'

'No, and I don't want them to know '

'Oh'

'How long have you been here?'

'Two weeks'

As Puck pulled his car into his driveway he was Santana's car in his driveway. '_Shit'_ he thought he totally forgot about his date with Santana.

Puck opened his house door, he was greeted by his mom.

'Where have you been? Santana has been here for an over an hour!'

'I'm sorry mom' he then stepped to the side to let Rachel in.

'Oh my lord' his mom yelled 'you are soaked'

Santana walked in the room. First person she was Rachel. Santana was known for teasing her in their younger years but Rachel looked so sickly it scared Santana.

'Rachel, oh my god what happened?'

'Nothing'

Puck's mom knew something terrible had happened but she didn't want to push the poor dear.

'Rachel how about you take a bath, and get into some dry clothes'

'What am I going to wear though? I don't have any other clothes'

Puck's mom paused for a second, and then called out for Puck's sister out of her room.

'What? Oh my god, hey Rach'

Rebecca was only 13 but she was around Rachel size. She grew up admiring Rachel.

'Becca, can you get some clothes for Rachel'

'Sure mom'

Rebecca left the room. Rachel left with Puck's mom to the bathroom. Santana saw the look in Puck's face.

'Puck, I'm worried'

'I am too; she's been on the street for two weeks. She won't go see her dad's'

'Why not, she loves them'

'I think she's ashamed'

Since we have never met puck's mom in the actual show, she's a figment of my imagination. But I always saw her as the mom who will take care of anyone.


	4. Chapter 3

This is my last chapter for a few days. Have lot of school stuff to deal with. But I promise when I have a free moment I will write again.

© Glee doesn't belong to me. Even though, I wouldn't mind having Mike Chang (Harry Shum Jr.).

2 hours later:

Puck realized that Rachel had been in the bathroom for an awful long time. He decided to go check on here. He opened the door to find water on the floor, and her body missing out of the tub. He went over to the tub praying the worse wasn't going happen. His heart skipped a beat when he found her under the water, just helpless. Without thinking he then went into superman mode. He even surprised himself with his choice of actions.

'Santana' Puck screamed out.

Santana came running in.

'Oh my god'

'Get my mom'

His mom appeared in the doorway less than thirty seconds later, looking like she was going to faint.

'What happened?'

'I don't know ma'

'Okay we are taking her to the hospital. We are driving her there because they won't come fast enough. I'm going to call them and say we are on our way. You get her in the car'

'Naked?'

'No, Noah not naked'

His mom leaves for a second, and comes back with a nightgown. It was too big for Rachel but she knew that wouldn't matter then throws it at him.

'This'

Santana had started the car. She knew puck couldn't possibly drive. Earlier she was pissed at Puck for almost ditching their date but for some reason, it didn't really bother her. They didn't have anything special planned just making out and sex, their usual. When waiting for Puck and his mom with Rachel, she checked her phone. Quinn had texted her.

[Quinn] What are you up too?

[Santana] Rachel is back. Puck found her. She attempted suicide in Puck's tub. Going to Lima Hospital

By the time, they got to the hospital; the staff took Rachel on a gurney. Quinn stood there with the blank face.

'San what happened? I thought she was in New York.'

'She was, she ran away and has been living on the streets for two weeks.'

Puck showed up from inside the hospital.

'I was chillin' downtown and I literally ran into her'

Santana had left to make a phone call.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. I tried to ask but she just says nothing. Earlier, when I was taking her to my car it didn't feel like I was lifting anyone'

'Does Finn know?'

'Come on, he was a total douche to her, when they broke up'

'Because she left, he is still loves her, even if he is dating Ashley. '

'You think adding Finn drama to whatever is going on with her is a good idea'

'No I guess not'

'Speaking of love, where's the boyfriend?'

'Corbin is with his mom, he only sees her once every 6 months'

'Why?'

'He never says'

When Puck and Quinn where talking back and forth. Santana after flirting with a few free doctors, typical Santana behavior. She realizes that she needed to call Mr. Shue. When she looked at the clock it was almost midnight. She hate waking him up but he did say call if it's important and this was beyond that. After 4 rings, a half-asleep deranged voice answered the phone.

'Hello who is this?'

'Mr. Shue. It's Santana'

'You know what time it is. I know you enjoy sleeping around but most like our sleep'

'Yes I do, and good to know how you think of me. no Quinn, Puck and I need your help'

'At midnight?'

'Well I don't know how to deal with Rachel just showing up, and then having to admit her to the hospital, because Puck found her emerged in the water of the tub.'

'Give me 15 minutes, I'll be there'


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I couldn't wait till Tuesday to write this, even though I probably should write my English paper. Anyways, hope this pulls through for least a couple days. Also Rachel never met Sam. I also made Sam kind of accident prone.

I don't own glee.

Mr. Shuester managed to get to the hospital faster than usual. Where, he almost started thanking the heavens above for all green lights. Before he left his apartment, he called Ms. Pillsbury. She didn't answer here phone, so he left a quick message. When he reached the waiting room, Santana and Quinn where pacing back and forth talking on their phones. He knew Santana was swearing at someone in Spanish, but at that moment in time. He just didn't care. His eyes then were drawn to Puck, who was sitting on chair, with his head being held up by his hands. Mr. Shuester sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

'Are you okay?'

'I feel like a straight up ass'

'You brought her home. That doesn't make you an ass'

'She has bruises on her legs and she is so small. Makes me feel real bad for throwing slushies in her face when we went to school together.'

'She still has a chance. Don't give up hope'

'Did you know she stopped talking to everyone? Her facebook was deleted. No daily video of her singing. It's like someone already killed her'

'No I didn't know that'

As Mr. Shuester finished what he was saying. Two older men came rushing in frantic and worried. One of them found a nurse

'Excuse me, I'm Carl Berry and this is my husband Robert Berry. We are looking for our daughter Rachel Berry?'

'Your daughter is in critical care right now. They are doing their best at the moment. Do you know any of her recent medical history?'

'No, she's been going to a school in New York. We raised her Vegan though but other then that, I can't tell you anything'

'That's fine; it looks like she was abused'

'Do any test you can' Robert answered back.

'Yes sir'

The nurse then left and the two men sat down next to Mrs. Puckermen. At that moment Quinn saw the hurt in Rachel's fathers' eyes. She wished at that time she could help. Right at that moment, most of the glee club entered including some of the new members. She thinks Santana must have called them. She realized that Finn was missing, that was probably for the best. Everyone was half-awake, some of them where half dressed.

'What's going on?' Mercedes asked

'Hey guys, sorry for the late text'

'And call' Kurt said

'Never mind, so what's wrong' Tina asked. 'Was it Sam?'

Sam tapes her on the shoulder.

'Hello right here. Why does everyone assume if someone's hurt it's me?'

Quinn looks at him.

'Because you are clumsy, No, it's Rachel'

Tina, Artie, Mike, Brittney, Mercedes and Kurt looked shocked and almost scared. While the three new members standing there just looked confused on whom Rachel was. One of the new members asked.

'Who's Rachel?'

'Well Carmela' Mike started but was stopped by Puck.

'She was one of the original five. She has a raw talent, no one can take copy.' Puck said

'Even if she can be a pain sometimes' Kurt replied.

Carmela looks at Quinn.

'He's not lying'

Another newcomer had the nerve to ask Puck.

'if she's so great, why haven't we seen her' Carlos asked.

Tina answered back, so Puck wouldn't rip off Carlos head and feed it to the sharks.

'Because she got an amazing offer, to go to a performing arts school, in New York.'

'I would totally do her' Brittany said.

Everyone turned and looked at Brittany. Quinn just giggled, while pointing at Sam, Carlos, and Carmela.

'Go sit down'

'So what's wrong?' Mercedes asked

'Not my story to tell' Quinn turns to Puck.

'I don't know much. I was just trying being a bad ass, and hitting on some chicks. And I literally ran into her. I almost had to throw her over my shoulder. Few hours later, she was drowning in the tub'

'Oh no' Brittany said

Mr. Shuester joined them and hugged them all.

'Hey guys, she made it through. Her fathers are in there right now. She's hooked up to lots of IV's and other machines.

'Can they tell what's wrong? Artie asked

'They think abuse and/or neglect; they have to do more test tomorrow to make sure. She asked for Noah, her words not mine'

Everyone looked at Puck.

'What?' puck asked.

Puck then left to go talk to Rachel.


	6. Chapter 5

Puck actually had no idea where Rachel was, so before asking for help. He walked past the rooms. He was stopped by the door out of view. He could hear the breathless voice of Rachel. He never thought in a million years, he'd actually be relief over hearing her voice and knowing she was still alive.

As Rachel laid there in the white hospital bed, with wires coming out of her body, her dad Carl stood there holding her hand. While Robert was sitting on a chair off to the side, praying.

'I'm sorry Daddy'

'I forgive you dear'

'I should have told you what was going on'

'Yes but if you aren't ready, we aren't going to force you'.

Rachel breathes out slowly

'I don't want to go back to New York'

'I will figure everything out to get you back into McKinley'

Puck then entered the room.

'Hello Noah' Carl said

'Hello Mr. Berry. Is it okay if I'm alone with Rachel'

'Sure' Carl gets up and moves to Robert. 'They want to be alone'

As the two older men get up and leave Puck swears he hears one of them say '_should we start planning a wedding?' _As he went near her, he grabbed her hand and asked.

'Are you okay'

'Eh no, but I'm alive'

'What's going on?'

'Nothing'

'Rachel, you wouldn't be here if that was the case. Please tell me'

'please don't get upset'

'I won't'

'Promise'

'Yes I promise'

'Fine, it all started last fall. The new semester started, my previous dance partner graduated well my new partner, was very strict. He would take food out of my hands and tell me that if I eat that I'd get fat. We'd work out and practice until my legs were literally beyond numb'

Rachel then took a deep breath.

'It's okay Rach.

'Tried requesting a new dance partner but they said it was a personal issue. So I avoided him. I even skipped dance practice for two weeks straight. That's when he tracked me down in my dorm room, and attacked me'.

'Did he rape you?'

Rachel just nodded her head. Puck then stood up and hugged her. Then got extremely pissed off and said

'I'm going kill that man'

'Calm down Puck, because you getting pissed off is going make me pissed off. And I'm pretty sure me going all ape crazy like you is going help anyone'

'Fine I'll calm down. You know everyone is here right?'

'Everyone'

'Glee club from before you left, expects Finn.'

'Even Quinn'

'yes even Quinn'


	7. Chapter 6

**Well annoymous1203. Sorry to disappoint you but this is my story not yours. So I decide on the length. there is a method to my madness **

**Thanks to my supporters. Typing up this one up, because I have a snow day . Also thank you for has sign up the alerts. **

**8888888888888888888888**

45 minutes:

Puck sat there frozen in his seat. Not letting go of Rachel's hand. Puck hadn't been the type to be emotional or care for no one other then himself. Even though, at that moment in time, she was lying on the hospital bed sleeping. He was too focus on watching Rachel breathe, that he didn't realize that Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked into the room. Quinn touching Puck's shoulder, Santana pacing back in forth, lately that girl hasn't been able to stay still, and Brittany went near Rachel's head, on the opposite side of Puck and Quinn.

'How is she?' Quinn asked still touching Puck's shoulder 'are you okay?

'She's coping' Puck said.

'Do we know what happened?' Santana asked.

'Yes, but I'm going respect her privacy'

'Fine'

Brittany then learned over to Rachel and started singing 'my favorite things' from the sound of music into Rachel's ear. Santana still pacing back in forth and muttering something in Spanish, Quinn then goes over to Santana and grabs her wrist to stop her.

'Stop Santana, you aren't helping anyone with freaking out'

At the same moment, Rachel opened her eyes up slowly, still feeling a little groggy. She turned over to Brittany,

'Thanks Britt'

'I helped'

Rachel nodded slowly. She turned to the other side to look at Puck. She was still at lost on why he cared so much about her living. She then heard Brittany's voice again.

'Don't die'

Rachel turned her head back to back to Brittany and grabbed her hand that was lying near her own.

'I promise, that's not going to happen'

'Okay'

Santana looked Rachel into the eyes. Rachel could see the fiery that rested in Santana's eyes

'So chicka whose ass am I kicking?' Santana said while she threw her fist up and started boxing. Rachel giggled.

'I'm not ready to say who it was, because then it would become true'

'But it is already true' Brittany said

'I know it is, but I'm still hoping that I will wake up and it is sophomore year again before I left. So I never had to force you guys into this.'

'You didn't force us' Puck said. 'No matter where life takes us, the original new directions stick together'

Rachel gets up a little bit with a concern look on her face.

'Is he okay, that isn't the Puck I used to know? Are you feeling okay? Want some morphine? It helps?

Quinn, Brittany and Santana start laughing.

'I don't think doping up Puck is going to help' Quinn said

'Trust me drunk Puck can be scary' Santana said back like it was a warning. 'Drugged Puck would be a nightmare'

'One..Two…three…four…'Brittany said

'What are you doing?' Puck asked 'and stop talking about me like I'm not here'

'Counting ceiling tiles'

As they all were laughing at Brittany's action, Tina and Mike walk in the room. Tina had been carrying daisies. Tina knew Rachel would appreciate, since she remembers them being her favorite.

'Is there a place I can put this?'

'There is an end table behind Brittany' Quinn answered back for Rachel.

'So who's ass are we kicking' Mike said, and looked like he was about to get ready for battle.

'She won't tell us' Santana said.

'Oh' Tina responded back.

Artie, Mercedes and Kurt, show up last in the room. The room was getting crowed but Rachel was happy to be surrounded by people, who would drop anything to be with her. Artie then rolled his wheelchair up to Rachel's bed.

'if you want to talk to anyone' he said trying not to be too emotional 'I'm here. I know what it's like going through a tragedy'

'Thanks' Rachel answered back.

Kurt then began to sing 'you've got a friend' by James Taylor. Everyone else eventually joined in expect Rachel, who was hit with a wall of emotions, and couldn't stop crying. As they ended, clapping could be heard from the whole floor. When the group turned towards the door, Rachel's dads, Ms Puckermen, Mr. Shuester, Ms. Pillsbury, two nurses and a doctor, where all standing there.

'That was beautiful' Ms. Puckermen examined "Noah, Honey, I'm going go home in five minutes', and Becca has school in the morning, as do you, but I can call in the morning for you if you like.

'I'll call you later, to tell you' Puck said back to his mom as she grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Awe come on mom, don't give them something to blackmail me with'

'Noah, I'm pretty sure the fact that you got Quinn pregnant sophomore year is enough blackmail' Kurt said giggling.

Rachel's dad made it over to Rachel.

'Sweetie, we made phone calls, we discontinued your enrollment at Freedom Oaks, and we got most of your tuition money back. We also called McKinley high and Figgins told us just to come in tomorrow to sign the paper work' Robert said

'But I can't leave'

'He knows that, he said you weren't needed' Carl said

'Oh how nice of him' Rachel said with a bitchy tone. Everyone just smiled knowing old Rachel was slowly seeping through new Rachel.

'That's not what I meant, he said because he knows you are in the hospital right now, and can't leave' Robert said 'Is there anyone I can call to get your stuff'

Rachel then looked over to Quinn.

'Quinn in my bag at Puck's, there is a piece of paper with a few numbers on it. Can you make sure someone gets it and calls Lana? She was my roommate but doesn't know I left.'

'I'll make sure I call her later' Quinn said.

The doctor and two nurses stepped in.

'I'm sorry to interrupt this but we need to start doing her testing'

Rachel then watched as everyone left, expect Santana. This shocked her more than ever.

'I'll be fine San'

'I'm not letting you out of my sight'

'I'll be fine' Rachel said. 'Besides I know you have been eying those cute guys over there'

'No'

'Don't deny it. I maybe messed up but I know you'

'Fine' Santana walks passed the doctors.

'So are you ready?' the doctor said

'Ready as I will ever be'

.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning

Rachel woke up slowly still lying in the hospital bed from where the Puckerman's took her the night. She turned her head to the left slightly to find Noah curled up between two chairs. She didn't want to say a word, and just smiled towards him. Just a few minutes later the doctor soon enough walks in shortly after.

'Morning Miss Berry'

'Morning doctor' she says in a whisper ' I don't want to wake him'

'I understand' doctor answered back.

'Just to let you know. The rape kit came back positive.'

All puck heard was the word rape and woke up fast from his sleep with his fist in the air ready fight however might be there.

'Noah!' Rachel yelled at him

'Who's trying to attack you?' Noah asked

'Umm no one, it's the doctor' Rachel said

'Oh' Noah said while sitting back down.

'Sorry, he apparently became very protective' Rachel said

'Boyfriends usually are that way' doctor said.

'He's not my boyfriend. Up till yesterday he didn't know I was alive' Rachel said. 'Besides I'm not his type'

'I'm not so sure' doctor said 'he spent last night with you'.

'Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here' Noah said.

'Well Rachel everything else looks fine, expect you are underweight. We are requiring you to seeing the psychologist and nutritionist. I know it was probably not your doing but it might help ease the pain. So you need to stay for least a week. Just so everything is strong.'

'But I'm a vegan though'

'The nutritionist knows how to deal with special diets'

'Okay good'

'Well if you don't mind, I have more patients to check on. Here's Dr Yang's number, she's the psychologist. You have an appointment on Thursday. '

As the doctor left the room, Rachel turned to look at Puck.

'What?' Puck answered back

'Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?'

'Where?'

'Umm school'

'Yeah'

'Why aren't you?'

'I rather be with you'

'Noah Puckerman, you get your ass to school right now'

'Yes ma'm'

He kissed her forehead and left knowing you don't want to piss off Berry. He soon enough reached school around Glee practice. As he was walking in and sitting down, he could hear voices around him whispering.

'I bet he was with that new French girl'

'No ms. Sykler'

'The new art teacher?'

'Yeah'

And a few more whispers, he then saw Quinn, Brittany and Santana go over to the four freshmen girls who were talking.

'what are you talking about' Quinn asked

'nothing that matters to you' Sasha said

'unless you plan on getting knocked up again with his kid again Quinn.'

Before Quinn could even react Sananta came in and started yelling at them.

'you listen, you are freshmen no one gives a fuck what you think. Quinn is smart enough not to repeat her mistakes unlike you. Seriously Matt Stewart, Hope you didn't catch any dieases. Also for Puck, he was with an old friend all night. He wasn't sleeping with another student or a teacher. He spent last night with a friend'

'yeah' Jessica said 'a sex friend'

Brittany grabbed the girl out of nowhere and was about to start kicking her ass until Mike grabbed the freshmen and Quinn got Brittany

Quinn and Brittany both left the room.

'You four, just shut up about her' Puck said 'you know nothing about her'

'You aren't even half the diva she was' Mercedes said to Sasha

'And she's certainly better singer then a lot of us' Tina said

The original new direction members nodded in agreement. Mr. Shuester just stood there in the doorway with shock.


	9. Chapter 8

**People need to stop treating fanfics like all of us want to become professional writers****. Also I have been busy with homework and have also been having writer's block**

**Don't own glee **

A week later,

Rachel's strength wasn't up enough for her to spend in entire day at school yet. But that little voice came into her head knowing that she couldn't waste another day curled up in her bed. She was, slowly getting out of bed not wanting to leave its inviting warmth, when her phone started ringing. She wasn't up to talking to anyone at that time, so she let the message go. As she opened her door the smell of breakfast blew past her. Her dad always knew how to make the best vegan breakfast for her. After following the smell to the kitchen, her dad Robert was standing at the oven.

'Morning doll face'

'Morning, dad Where's daddy?'

'Work, Big board meeting' he then went continuing to cook food for them. 'If you want we can watch something. Also a few of your boxes came from the school today. They are in the den.'

Rachel went over to the den and saw four boxes sitting there. She sat down on the old torn sofa that her dads refused to get rid of and opened up one of the boxes. Clothes, music, and school notes mostly filled the box but a picture make Rachel become frightened. As she looked as his face, she knew he's the reason her dream of Broadway disbanded and the face of who raped her. As she held that picture in her hands, she began to shake. She moved in a shaking matter to find a big yellow enevelope. Her legs pushed her to go to the breakfast nook to talk to daddy.

'Hey sweetie, what's wrong?'

'Umm, can I go talk to Ms. Pillsbury?'

'Sure honey, I'll make a phone call, can I ask why'

'I found a picture of Lance'

'Your old dance partner, who attacked'

Rachel just nodded her head.

'I don't want the picture here, but I'd known it will be useful if the police do catch him'

'Yes Hun and I'm sure dad will get you the best lawyers'

Rachel's daddy left the room to make the phone call. Rachel moved over to the couch grabbed a blanket off the floor and put on a Barbara Streisand special. Four hours later, Rachel found herself sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office, her purse on the floor, her hands firmly gripped around the envelope, her legs shaking violently, looking into the eyes of Ms. Pillsbury.

'How can I help you today, Rachel?'

Rachel puts the Envelope down. Ms Pillsbury picks it up and opens up the envelope to find a picture of Rachel and a boy she didn't know.

'Who's this?' Ms Pillsbury asked when point to the boy in the picture

'His name is Lance Blewski, he was my dance partner. He beat me emotionally and physically. Can you keep the photo?'

'Why?'

'I know the police are going need it, if by the off chance they come to find me because he repeated his actions or something else, I don't know. And when the picture is with me, it feels like he is with me, and that scares me'

'Okay'

Rachel left the room with a pain lifted from her shoulders. She was walking towards the front of the building, when she could faintly hear singing. Her feet moved her swiftly to the choir room. Her hand lifted and began shaking once she griped the door knob and open the door. Once she opened it, she was pulled in by Kurt and Mercedes, then her waist was wrapped by puck's toned arms, and then Tina, Artie, Mike, and Brittany all came up to hug her.

'What makes you visit us this fine day' Mr. Shuester asked

'Why you talking like that?' Rachel asked. Mr. Shuester just looked down at his feet. 'I had a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, and well my body sent me here. Natural instinct or something'

Brittany grabbed her hand and brought Rachel to sit with her, Santana and Quinn. As she sat down, numerous sets of eyes kept staring at her and whispering. Mr. Shuester brought attention to the Glee club then asked

'what is a ballad?'

Rachel then answered. Carmela got pissed and went off on a rampage

'Why is she answering? She doesn't go here? Plus who'd listen to a skinny bitch, who looks like she belongs at a convent'

Santana, and Quinn were about to jump the freshmen. When Rachel came out of nowhere and walked out to Carmela, just stared her in the eye and just said.

'You think you know more than me? You think you are better than me? I have been singing and dancing since I was three. I got accepted to Freedom Oaks Performing arts school, the fall of my sophomore year. I was top of my class both there and when I was here. I have scholarship offers pouring in from UCLA, NYU even Harvard plus countless others.'

'Than why are you back in ghetto-ass farm town Lima?'

'That is personal business that isn't to be announced to the world yet'

'Then how does Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Hell even Brittany and Puck. Puck! Knows what happened?'

'Why is it bad that I know anything?' Puck asked

'There is nothing wrong with that Noah. You want to know why they know and you don't. because they are the orgnial group, the ones I abandoned for trying to achieve my New York dream. They deserved to know, you don't even get my respect'

'You probably can't even sing' Carmela lashed back

'Really I can't. Oh well, how about since you put out the challenge you go first' Rachel Said back to the freshmen. 'Show me up. You won't' Rachel said as she sat down next to Santana.

'Fine' Carmela said 'how about I blow you away with Fergie's Pedestal.'

As the freshmen finished up, with getting support from her freshmen classmates mostly, Rachel stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

'Hey Brad, you think you can drop a little beat of India Arie?' Rachel stated 'song beautiful'

As the piano man began to hit the keys with an effortless motion, Rachel's voice filled the air. By the time, she was finished almost the whole room, expect for Carmela and three other freshmen girls were standing and applauding loudly. Rachel walked passed Santana and gave her a high five as she sat down.

'That is how diva is done' Kurt said out loud.


	10. Chapter 9

**Please Review. not sure if this should stay T or go to M. **

It had been two weeks since Rachel step foot in McKinley high last. She felt like it was time to go back or she would have to repeat a whole year. Rachel talked to Noah or Santana daily, not really by choice, the two took turns calling her to make sure she was okay. She always told them she was doing great and nothing was wrong. She didn't want to tell them that she was getting threatening text and phone calls from several of numbers from New Hampshire, home state of Lance. She knew that they would become her babysitter. She is 17 she didn't need to be watched. After she woke up that morning, did her daily workout. Her fathers decided to drive her to school. She told them it wasn't necessary but they refuse to hear her excuses. Around 6:30 in the morning she found herself again at the steps of McKinley. School didn't even start for another hour but she had to get her schedule and locker. 45 minutes, Rachel was walking to her new locker, when she was stopped by Brittany and Santana.

'Hey Rach, you're back'

'Yeah Brit'

'What's your first hour?' Santana asked 'Brit and I have ceramics. You know blow off for senior year'

'Oh, well I have pre calc. I only had half a year of math last year.' Rachel said.

'I think Tina has that class' Santana said 'I'll text her'

Soon enough, Noah, Mike, Artie, and Mercedes came from around the corner. The rest of the group joined them. Mike and Mercedes gave Rachel a hug. Noah grabbed her protectively around the waist without even thinking.

'So you back for good?' Artie asked

'Yeah, I couldn't stay home for much longer' Rachel said 'I would have gone insane'

Rachel's phone then buzzed. It was a text saying 'I know where you are, I will finish what I started'. Rachel slammed her phone shut fast, so Puck couldn't read the message.

'You okay?' Puck asked her.

'Yeah, I'm fine' Rachel said 'I'm going go to my first hour'

Rachel then left everyone standing there.

'Did she seem a bit edgy' Mercedes asked

'More than bit' mike said

Everyone turned and looked at Puck.

'What? She told me everything was fine.' Puck said as the bell rang.

Rachel had gotten through the day without random text messages or getting slushied. She knew her luck was just too good when red ice came spraying towards her face thanks to Karosky. Rachel then ran out of the hall into the bathroom. No one else was in there, so she began to wash her face. She began taking her sweater off, when a set of hands started helping her. She could feel someone breathing down her neck. A voice then whisper in her ear.

'I told you, I knew where you where' he said.

His hands then flipped her around to face him. She knew the face right away, Lance was staring down at her, roughly taking her sweater off, pulling at her panties until they came off, ripped her skirt and tore here tank top. He then shoved her into a stall forcing her small body in front of the toilet wrapping her small body around the toilet tying her up with her own underwear and tank top. Then forcing her head into the toilet and making her stay there with duck tape. He then smacked her in the back of the head and kicked her in the back. Then said to her

'Now I know where you are'

She then heard the door slam. She didn't know how long she stayed there until the door open until least 3 hours later, when she could hear the bathroom stall swing open and screams of Quinn.

'oh my god' Quinn said while she began to untie Rachel. Once Rachel was able to move away from the toilet, Quinn asked her 'where are your clothes?'

'I don't know, I was attacked'

'Do you know the attacker?'

'Well yeah, it was Lance'

'who's lance?'

'I'll tell you in a minute, can you call Kurt or Brittany anyone and get me some clothes?'

'Yeah sure' Quinn said.

She then made a phone call to Santana telling her to bring clothes including panties to the 2nd floor bathroom.

'So Lance is?'

'He's the reason, I'm back. He was my dance partner at my old school. At first he seem fine then his true side show, he's a severe workaholic'

'Aren't you one?'

'Well I am but he puts it too extremes. He watched me like a hawk. We practice least 10 hours a day. He would take food from my hands telling me that I was too fat. I missed 3 weeks' worth of classes because of him. That's why I have to repeat math, government, and English, this term. The night I left New York, I didn't tell anyone'

'Why didn't you?'

'The night before that, I was in my dorm room alone. My roommate was at an art museum doing research. I heard the door turn, thinking that she came home. Well Lance was in my room. You see I kind of played the sick card for the past 3 days, so I could sneak food and get rest. So to get even he forced himself on top of me and he..'

Rachel couldn't finish the sentence because it pained her too much. Quinn just grabbed her hand and said.

'He raped you didn't he?'

'Yeah, so the next day I was at my girl's only ballet class. During class that's when I decided that I was just going to leave. I didn't even go back to my dorm room. Instead I took the 40 bucks I had with me, and boarded a grey hound. I was back in Lima for least a week before Puck found me'

'Why didn't you come to any of us'

'I was scared'

Santana and Brittany came in the bathroom, holding up clothes and shocked expressions on their face. Brittany handed Rachel the panties and pants.

'It's not much but it is something' Santana said when she handed her a long sleeve shirt and hoodie. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just go to glee so my mind can get off of this?' Rachel asked while she finished putting the clothes on. She then got up with Brittany and left the bathroom.

'She told me everything'

'What do you mean everything?'

'Why she's back'

'Why is she?'

'Abusive dance partner, who beat and rape her, He tracked her down and attacked her again'

'From New York? That seems a bit of a stretch don't you think'

'Just a bit' Quinn said 'how about we go to glee now'

Quinn and Santana entered the choir room and sat down. A few minutes had passed before Mr. Shuester and an unknown boy showed up in the room. Rachel knew the boy though, fear struck inside her.

'Okay guys, we have a new member' Mr. Shuester said. 'this is Ryan Mathers. Ryan why don't you take a seat by Rachel'

'Why certainly' the boy said

Rachel then got up suddenly and ran out of the room.

'Why is diva having a storm off' Kurt asked

'That wasn't a storm out' Quinn said 'that was a run out. I'm going to check on her. San, come with me.

Quinn and Santana ran out of the room.

'Where could she be? Santana asked

'No idea, I doubt the bathroom' Quinn said 'auditorium?'

After searching the auditorium, Quinn and Santana ran all over the school. They almost ran out of ideas until they ran outside and could hear crying. The strange thing was no one was around. There were only a few trees. The two stopped and turned their heads up, to find Rachel halfway up the tree.

'How in the hell did you get up there?' Santana asked

'I really don't know. I was freaking out and I ran. Then I was thinking were couldn't he reach me then I remembered he doesn't know how to climb trees. Yeah didn't think that one through because I forget I'm terrified of heights and I don't know how to get down' Rachel said

'Okay Rachel, calm down. Santana text puck' Quinn said. Santana then took out her phone. 'Rachel, I know it's going be difficult but you aren't that high up'

'Easy for you to say, you are on the ground, and you are a flyer on the cheerleading team'

'That's not the point'

'Yes it is'

'Uh, stop being such a diva'

'I'm not being a diva'

Soon enough, Puck and Mike came running out of the school, the two stop by Quinn and Santana, Both looking confused.

'Where is she?' Mike asked confused

'She is up in the tree' Quinn said

'Why?' Puck asked

'Because she was scared of the new kid and decided to climb a tree to be safe' Santana said

'Berry is afraid of heights though' Puck said

No shit Puckermen, I kind of forget that when I climbed up here' Rachel said 'Kind of wanted to avoid getting attacked again today'

'What do you mean again?' Mike asked

'Okay, I will explain why I ran out if you coach me down this damn tree' Rachel said franticly

'Okay, you see the branch to the left of you grab that branch, then take your foot' Puck started saying

The rest of the glee group went by not noticing that Rachel was in the tree.

'Are they gone?' Rachel asked

'Why would that matter?' mike asked 'well Tina is here now, I'm driving her home'

'Okay since I am too freaked out to come down, I'll just explain everything to you.' Rachel said. 'Quinn you already know this. Well I ran out of glee because Ryan isn't the new kids real name is real name is Lance Blewski. He was my dance partner for a year in a half. It was fine at first, and then he showed well his true colors. He was a workaholic, like extreme. At one point he forced me to practice 10 hours a day. I would try to eat, and he would take the food out of my hand saying that I was already too heavy to lift. 2 nights before I decided to leave town, he came into my dorm room when I was alone, he forced himself on top of me and raped me. So the next night at my ballet class I decided to run. So I did, puck found me a week later. Then today, I came back to school. I got slushied by Karosky, which isn't at all shocking. Anyway Lance came in the bathroom ripped my clothes up and tied me around the toilet with my head in the water. Thankfully it was clean'

'That bastard, I'm going kill him' puck said with mike nodding along

'I'm all for that but the New York police actually have a 10,000 dollar award out for his capture' Rachel said 'thought your mom would appreciated some of that money.'

It took the group over an hour to convince Rachel to come down and call Mr. Shuester. Right when she got down, Mr. Shuester appeared he seemed to have a slightly pissed look.

'What's going on here? Mr. Shue asked.

So Quinn told Shue, everything that she knew. His face tensed up then spoke.

'Are your dad's home?'

'Yeah, they moved stuff around so only one was gone at a time but both have off.'

'Okay go with Quinn to get your stuff then tell your dad that you and Quinn are staying at Mike's tonight'

'Why my house?' mike asked 'can I call my mom first to ask her, she doesn't take well to surprises'

'Because you live on the east side of town, far enough from Rachel's house, and from your records you live in the gated community'

'True. I'm going call my mom' mike said as he left the room.

'Rachel leave your phone at school'

'Why'

'You are probably getting tracked by your phone. I'm going call the Lima police and tell them what's going on'

Mike returned.

'I told my mom everything surprisingly she was okay with it. Also she informed my uncle about what's going on. He's a cop in Texas. She's going get back to me on what to do.'

Quinn, Rachel, Mike and Tina all left to go to Rachel's house. Once the turned the corner of her street, she knew something didn't feel right. Tina saw the fear in her eyes.

'What's wrong Rachel?' Tina asked

'Nothing, everything keeps hitting me' Rachel said

'Want me to call Puck' Quinn said

'No you don't have to'

As the reached Rachel's house, Rachel went inside with Tina following her, Quinn and Mike stayed outside.

'Are you calling him' mike asked

'Yes' Quinn said


	11. Chapter 10

Two hours have passed since Rachel set down herself down on mike's couch. She felt betrayed but she didn't know why or even towards who. It wasn't towards Kurt or Mercedes, all they ever talk about is her lack of fashion. She knew she needed a new updated look but she didn't want to have a grip on how small she had became since sophomore year, thanks to him. She doesn't speak his name. She's trying to forget about her past, which keeps showing up. She wasn't mad at Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana; they had been nothing but positive and kind towards her. Mr. Shuester barely talked to her. She thinks he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing because she seemed still so fragile. She still felt betrayed from her mother choosing Quinn's daughter Beth over her, but she wasn't mad at her mother anymore. She could hear the door bell ring and mike's feet running across the wooded floor. As he opened the door, she could hear Puck's voice, she immediately tensed up. As Puck walked through the house into the family room, she stood up and walked towards Puck and Mike. Puck thought Rachel was going give him a hug, instead she raised her arm and slapped him hard across the face. She then ran off, Puck and Mike looked at each other, then Puck ran off after Rachel. By the time, he reached her, she was at a neighborhood park swinging on a swing.

'Rachel'

'Go away Puckermen'

'Please tell me what I did wrong'

'You weren't there' Rachel said angrily and stopped swinging and walked towards him and started yelling. 'You weren't there. When Karosky slushed me and, when Lance attacked me and wrapped me around that toilet. You weren't there.' she then started crying as she pressed her face into his muscular chest. He didn't know what to say or do. So he just held her. He knew he promised her, she never get hurt again and that he broken that promise.

Flashback-

Rachel was sitting near her desk in her bedroom working on homework, which was given to her. She hadn't started attending school yet, but she was catching on work that was already started in the first 2 weeks of the semester. In the middle of her math homework, Puck opened her bedroom door slowly. She nearly freaked out when she heard the door open

'Fuck Noah' she turned around, and threw a pillow at him 'don't ever do that again'

'Did berry just swear?' Puck asked as he picked up the pillow and put it on her bed, as he walked behind her and gave her a hug. 'You make me feel like a proud papa'

'Really? 'Rachel's phone went off, she read a text and just put her phone down.

'What's wrong Rachel?'

'Nothing'

'Liar'

'Fine, I keep getting threatening texts and phone calls from lance for the past week'

'What?'

'Well I'm not sure if the texts are his but the phone calls are. I never answer them just listen to the voice mail'

'Rachel, you got to change your phone number'

'I have tried that, they said since my upgrade wasn't available until July, it cost four times as much, and I don't have that kind of personal money'

'Oh, well I'll make sure no one hurts you ever again'

'You promise?'

'Yes I promise on Santana's grave'

'Santana's not dead?'

'I know'

'Don't kill Tana'

'Wasn't going to'

Flashback fades away, to the two in the park. Rachel looks up at Puck and chuckles. Puck looked at her confused.

'What's so funny?'

'Still promise on Santana's grave?'

'I probably shouldn't have promised on someone who's alive'

Rachel shook her head, she then wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slipped around her waist pulling her tight. Without thinking their lips met at the same time, when they let go of the kiss because they heard someone cough. They were met by 2 sets of eyes. Quinn and Mike stood there with their mouths dropped open. Rachel smirked when Puck said

'You know it cost money to watch a show'

'We were just looking for you two' Quinn said

'What just happened?' mike said

'Well I'm not an expert but Noah and I were going make out, maybe possibly more' Rachel said as she moved her arm lightly behind him and squeezed his ass, making Puck jump back.

Quinn and Mike just looked at each other as they walked off. Puck looked at Rachel.

'You just grabbed my ass.'

'Been wanting to do that forever'

'Are you okay?'

'Quite well actually, let's make out' Rachel said as she put her hands around his waist band.

'No no' puck said as he removed her hands 'are you drunk?'

'Well, no' Rachel said 'I believe the term is high'

'From what?'

'Well this weed, I got last week' she grabbed a bag out of her bra and dangled it in front of puck's face. 'Want some' as she began to open the bag, he grabbed it out of her hands. 'Come on noey poo, give it back, I love you, give it back.

Puck just snickered. 'You're just saying that because you're high' Rachel tried going at his waist again trying to get his pants undone. Puck lifted her on her feet. 'What are you doing?'

'Pleasuring you, like in the porno I watched last night'

'Wait berry found porn?'

'I was curious, now let me do what I want' right when she tried going down for a third time, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, as her tiny fist beat against his back, as he began walking back to mike's.

'You have a nice ass, is the other half as good' Rachel snickered

'Now is so not the time'

'You know I have no gag reflex'

'Rachel, stop talking' Puck said as hit her in the ass, not thinking that probably wasn't a good idea as a slight moan came out of her mouth.

'Do it again'

'So not happening'

As he said that they reached mike's house, he opened the front door and dropped her on the couch as Quinn, Mike and Tina, who must have just arrived, showed in the family room.

'Oww' Rachel said 'is this pay back for saying you have a nice ass'

'What's wrong with Berry?' Tina asked 'she doesn't seem uptight'

'That's because she found the weed' Rachel said as she chuckled and almost fell off the couch

They all looked at each other. Mike looked at Puck.

'Who gave her weed' Quinn said. No one answered 'okay, I'm calling San, she might be able to deal with this'

As Quinn left the room, Rachel stood up and went over to mike and just kissed him. Normally Tina would be pissed but she knew Rachel wasn't being Rachel. Rachel then trying take Tina's top off. Tina grabbed her hands and turned her around towards Puck. Puck grabbed her tightly so she couldn't use her hands.

'Apparently high Berry is very horny'

'Puckermen is very horny too. He should just bend me over right now' Rachel said giggling

'Not happening'

'Fine'

As Quinn reached Santana's, she raised towards the door. She kept ringing the door bell until Santana's step mom answered the door.

'Hello'

'Hey is Santana home?'

'Yes one second' the middle age lady, went to the stairs and yelled up 'Santana you have a visitor'

Soon enough, Santana showed up at the door.

'What's up Q?'

'We need your help?'

'Isn't puck with you?'

'Yes, but none of us know how to deal with someone high and horny'

'Wait who's high and horny?' j

'Rachel'

'Oh that can't be good' she grabbed a pair of shoes and coat from the closet by the door and yelled to her stepmom that she's going out for a while. Her step mom said to be back around midnight. 'Okay let's go'

As Quinn was driving, Santana was playing with the radio.

'Who gave Berry, drugs?'

'No one knows'

'Oh dear'

Three hours passed since Quinn returned with Santana. Miraculously, Rachel had started coming down from the high and fell asleep on puck's lap.

'I really need to pee' puck said. He tried moving her without waking her up. That didn't work out so well. She grabbed his crotch. 'Rachel I need that'

'You can go, this has to stay'

'Well that is attached to me' Puck said as he got her off of her. He then left the room.

Soon enough Rachel started crying and rocking back and forth. Quinn, Santana and Tina looked at each other, as she grabbed towards the light. Tina and Santana held back Rachel as Quinn took care of the lamp. Puck walked back into the room. Rachel then ran towards him and jumped around his waist, almost making him lose his balance, she continued crying.

Rachel woke up the next morning in puck's arms. She couldn't remember what happened that last night, she smacked him across the face. He woke up

'oww Berry, you need to stop doing that'

'You rapped me last night?' she said as she jumped off the couched

'Nope, I kept my pants on' Puck said 'you were high last night. You were trying to get my pants off'

'No I wasn't'

'Yes you were'

'Hey where is that weed?'

'No clue, Quinn got rid of it'

'Fine, I'll just call Justin for more'

'Justin?'

'Yeah, Justin Zao' Rachel said

'Who?'

'He's a guy I met the week I was homeless, he's good in bed you know'

'You have been seeing him all this time'

'Where do you think I have been after your games?'

'Oh great, Santana has rubbed off on you'

'Santana doesn't know'

'Why would it matter if Santana knew?'

'Well Justin, is kind of her cousin' Rachel said. 'Well actually her stepmom's sister's son. But no one's being technical'

Puck stood there as Rachel left the house and slammed the door. Mike came out of the kitchen, wearing just his boxers.

'Nice look Chang' puck said

'Where's Rachel' mike asked

'She left' puck said

Rachel found herself at a house of Venture Ave. on the south end of Lima. She knocked on the door. Justin answered the door.

'We need to talk' Rachel said

'About what?' Justin asked considered

'I'm pregnant'

'What is the big deal?'

'I only told Noah everything, but he doesn't know about the pregnancy'

Everyone else was already at school. Puck was searching the halls for Rachel, when he ran into Santana.

'San, stop. Have you seen Rachel?'

'No' Santana said 'why'

'She mention something about a Justin Zao' Puck saw the Latino's face open up 'sound familiar'

'Cousin through marriage' Santana said 'we probably should go to his house'

As they reached the small house on the south end of Lima, they could see Rachel sitting on top of Justin, as they were making out. Puck became pissed, and started muttering what sounded like tongues of hatred underneath his breath. Santana told him to stay in the car, as she went up to the door. Rachel and Justin where in the family room.

'Just, why can't we have sex?'

'Because you already with child'

'But that doesn't mean anything, its doctor recommended you know'

Justin just giggled and held her tight, as he heard the door bell rang. As he opened the door, he was met with a punch in the face by Santana. He held his face.

'Where is she?'

'Who?'

'Rachel Berry'

Before Justin could say anything, Rachel came in screaming.

'Justin, it hurts'

'What does'

'I don't know, but I feel dizzy' Justin grabbed her as she fainted. He put his hands around her small waist and felt blood coming from her stomach area. 'San, we need to get to the hospital'

'What happened?' Santana asked her cousin

'She's been stabbed and she might have lost the baby'

'What baby?'

'I'll tell you later'

As they got to the car, Puck still sitting in the front seat was shocked to see Rachel being carried by an older guy. Before he could react Santana told him to drive.

A week had passed, Rachel had lost the baby. She was losing who is she was. She was sitting in breadstixs with Justin.

'Rachel, I love you, I really do but'

'But what?'

'You and Noah belong together'

'He doesn't see it that way'

'Well be honest to him about how you feel. I'm almost 30 and too old for you. '

'No, you're not'

'Yes, I am'

5 hours had passed since Rachel and Justin ended their relationship. It began to rain but Rachel didn't notice it when she decided to run to puck's house. She walked back in forth in his front yard. Mrs. Puckerman had notice the girl. She opened the door. And yelled for her to get in, as Rachel got inside, she was handed a towel.

'Where's Noah?'

'In his room'

'I really need to talk to him, can I go in his room. I promise no sex'

His mom just laughed. 'Honestly, dear, I rather have you with him than anyone else'

As Rachel got up the stairs and reached puck's bedroom. She opened up the door to find Puck watching TV on his bed.

'Noah'

Puck turned his head to find a wet Rachel in his door way, he shut the TV off and walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. As they sat down on his bed, he asked her.

'Why are you here?'

'I need to stop running away; I need to stop lying to myself. Justin and I broke up today.' Rachel said as she watched Puck looking back with her, as she grabbed his hands. 'I'm okay with it because I'm in love with someone else. I have been in love with him since the first day of preschool, when he threw jelly at me'

Puck chuckled knowing all too well that she was talking about him. Puck leaned in to kiss Rachel, when he heard his mom yell

'Tell Rachel, they caught Lance and also tell her she's welcome to spend the night. '

'Okay mom' puck yelled

'I'm leaving to go take care of something at work' his mom said 'your sister is at Jenny's'

As the door closed, Puck looked at Rachel, who just smiled

'Wait, she knows you're here?'

'She actually made me come in the house I was pacing in your yard in the rain. She actually said she rather have me be in your room than anyone else'

'Really she said that?'

'Noah, you know your mom loves me. I'm a Jew remember'

'How can I forget?'

'Noah' Rachel lightly hit his arm. As she pushed him back as she straddled him and they began making out. Before they got any further, pushed her off of him and she just asked.

'Why we stopping' Rachel asked 'you never like stopping, you like it rough'

'How do you know that?'

'So you are not denying it' Rachel asked.

Puck just began tickling her, knowing she couldn't handle it. Then he stopped.

'My mom actually said she would want us to well have sex'

'Well not in those words'

Puck laughed as he kissed Rachel.


	12. Chapter 11

**The side Rachel dilehma that was in the last chapter, actually is going help Santana's part this chapter. **

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rachel had returned to school that next Monday morning, but was soon corned by Santana. Who pulled her into the janitor closet? Rachel was confused as to why any this was happening. That was until Santana went all south-end on her.

'What the hell where you think Berry?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Justin, my cousin, you went out with him for like what a month?'

'Well fucking really isn't dating' Rachel said calmly 'and it's on and off for like 2.'

'You came home because you were raped then you fucked a guy the next day. Seriously what is wrong with you? You were a prude when you left Lima. You come back wanting to lay everything.'

'That is so not true'

'Rachel, I'm worried about you. After the weed incident, I knew something wasn't right. Then I find out you are doing my cousin. Who by the way has been to jail like 4 times for drug trafficking. You were pregnant Rachel? Seriously, I thought even you were smart enough. What is going on that you keep making the mistakes that caused you to come home'

Rachel looked at Santana

'I have all day Berry'

'Honestly, I don't know how the father was to that baby, so it fate had in a hand of healing. When I met Justin, I didn't know he was your cousin, or even how old he was. I was in such shock I wasn't thinking straight. I felt like if I was him, I wouldn't be a charity case for Noah. He probably hates me for coming home. I should have just sucked it up and lived through the torture.'

Santana looks at her and grabs her hand.

'Berry, I'm saying the honest truth here. You can ask anyone from glee club.' Santana said 'When Puck found you that night in the bathtub, he was in such utter shock and actually began crying. And we know Puck, that boy doesn't shed no tear for no one. When he found out you had been tortured and then stabbed a week later by the same guy who raped you, he was ready to kill the bastard. Mercedes had to keep reminding him that he could go to actual jail now. Then when you spilled about Justin, I had to force him to stay in the car when I confided my cousin or I might have needed to go to a funeral last week. '

Rachel stood there.

'I made a mistake. Well mistakes, but I'm working on becoming normal again. Noah was just being a friend. He doesn't have any feelings for me.'

'Why are you in such denial?'

'Because all the guys I have ever dated it hasn't end well.'

'Just go talk to him' Santana said. 'The boy is in love with you. His sister said he was muttering your name in his sleep one day'

Santana soon enough opened the door. They began walking down the hall. When Puck walked by then stopped in front of the two girls.

'what where you doing in the closet' Puck said 'are you turning my girl gay, San'

'no I wasn't' Santana stated 'just having a heart to heart'

'wait, when did I become your girl' Rachel asked

Santana didn't say anything and left the two alone.

'umm' Puck said

'noah puckerman, I am not your girl'

'yes you are Rachel Berry'

'No, I am your charity case'

Puck didn't know what to do because fighting with Rachel was like fighting with a brick wall. He knew that he was never going to win. So instead, he kissed her as they let go. She asked him

'So you say my name in your sleep?'

'No I don't' Puck said trying to cover up his badness.

'Stop lying, you do.' Rachel said. 'So what do you dream about?'

'I rather not say' Puck started become embarrassed and turning a deep red.

'Fine' Rachel said 'have it your way'

Puck then grabbed her again and kissed her deeper.

'That's all you're getting for now. How about we go home'

'But we don't live together'

'That is true but you are not leaving my sight. Every time that happens, you either get used or attacked. Heck berry even your dad's prefer you staying with my family over being home alone'

'You're just saying that to butter me up'

'No I'm not actually.'

After 45 minutes of talking back and forth, Puck was finally able to get Rachel back to his house. As the reached the door, she whispered to him

'Want me to climb in your window'

'Cute, but not needed'

As they opened the door, Santana and Quinn where sitting on his front stairs.

'What are you doing here?' puck asked confused

'can we talk to Rachel' Quinn asked

'fine, just don't take her to far' Puck said

Santana made a whipped sound as they went on to the front porch. Rachel looked at them confused.

'what is this?' Rachel asked

'we need to talk to you' Quinn said

'about?' Rachel looked confused

'why do you keep acting like nothing happened' Santana asked.

'why does it matter?'

'it matters' Quinn said

'How would you feel, if you got brainwashed into eating only a piece of lettuce a day for 4 months or getting constantly told that you aren't good enough and that I can't lift you because you are too heavy. I'm trying really hard to turn my life around but it's hard when no one understands what I have gone through. What happened between me and Justin was a mistake. I didn't love him and he didn't love me, which was obvious. I'm in love with Noah, okay, and I am terrified that I'm going ruin this'

'You aren't going mess this up' Santana said. 'Now go inside and talk to him'

Rachel went inside the Puckerman's and Quinn and Santana left. As she closed the door, she was met by Puck. Puck smirked

'what?' Rachel asked

'I heard what you said'

' I don't know what you are talking about'

'so you love me too'

' I never said that'

Puck pulled Rachel in for a hug then whispered in her ear

'yes you did. And if it helps I'll get you back on track. But you are keeping your pants on'

Rachel turns around

'wait did the make out king just tell me that'

Puck was about to answer her back, when 'hit me baby one more time' started playing. It took Rachel a minute to realize it was her phone going off.

'hey Lana, how's the city'

'it's good, I miss you. I heard about what happened? I'm so sorry I didn't prevent it'

'it's okay' Rachel started to laugh as Puck began kissing her neck. She the smacked him away 'Noah, stop'

'who's Noah?'

'Umm'

"Rachel Berry, tell me or I will get on a plane and be there in 5 hours'

'I'm surprise you haven't already'

'Just tell me'

'you know that guy I told you about'

'the conceited jerk'

Puck heard the girl over the phone saying that and was ready to get pissed.

'no that was Jessie and well Finn. No he's the one who I said was a sex god'

Puck mouthed 'really?' Rachel just shook her head.

'oh that one. So where you guys about to do it'

'not that far but close possibly depends on him'

'wait, he's taking control of keeping you grounded'

'yup'

'that's it, I'm visiting Thursday'

'what about class'

'pshh, ever since story of what happened to you came out, the school has a 2 week break'

'why?'

'searching school records, room searches and other stuff. So I'm currently homeless'

'well I'm staying with noah and his family'

'wait your dads are letting you stay with a boy'

'I keep getting in bad places on my own. Everyone thinks Noah can keep me safe of others in myself' Rachel looked over to puck who is pouting 'hey I need to go, Noah is being impatient'

Rachel heard her friend chuckle then say 'okay Ra Ra'

'bye La La'

As Rachel shut her phone and put it away, her gaze was met with Puck's.

'what?'

'who's La La?'

'her name is Lana, she was my old roommate, by the way she's coming to visit for least a week.'

'oh, well, you need to talk to mom but I don't think she'll mind.'

'fine' Rachel said 'so when can we make out'

'why do you want to'

'why don't you'

Rachel eventually got her way and they ended up making out until ms. Puckerman yelled that she was home and that noah needed to move his clothes. Rachel went down stair with him. For the past week, Rachel had moved into the Puckerman's because her dads had been out in New York dealing with the court case against their daughter's rapist and also a small law suit against Freedom Oaks for lack of safety.

'ms puckerman, can I ask you something?'

'now Rachel, you know you can call me mom'

'mom can my old roommate, Lana, come stay for least a week'

'sure dear. Now let's go eat dinner'


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I apologize for this chapter to take so long. Had lots of school work to finish which overrides this. Also I kept changing my mind about how to write this. Hopefully it works out.**

Rachel was sleeping soundly in Noah's bed. She had her own room at the puckerman house but kept finding herself in Noah's bedroom somehow. The first night it freaked out ms. Puckerman but after she realized that Rachel curled herself in a pile of Noah's dirty clothes, she figured Rachel didn't start off there. The previous night was different though, Rachel and Puck were watching a movie on his television, when she fell asleep mid movie. he decided to sleep in what was supposed to be her room. Rachel continue to sleep soundly until she was hit in the head by a pillow. She quickly jumped out of bed to find a tall model like African American girl with blue hair and brown eyes at the end of the bed.

'Hey girly girl' the girl said ' I'm here so you should wake up!'

'Lana' Rachel asked confused 'why you here'

'because it's Friday and I told you I was visiting you for a week so here I am'

'who let you in?'

'some hot shirtless Mohawk guy'

'you mean Noah'

'he said his name was Puck'

'it's Noah, puck's a nickname' Rachel explained 'I have school today, what you going do all day'

Lana went to her closer on the bed. And gave her puppy eyes when she asked Rachel

'I was wondering if maybe possibly I could come to school with you'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Because it's completely wrong'

'So, so is what you and Jason did in the ballet room back at school but you did it anyway'

'Fine' Rachel said rolling her eyes 'you can come'

'yes' Lana screamed

'Be quiet, and don't bring up Jason again. That was two years ago, and he's engaged to some British woman now'

'scouts honor. Besides if that noah slash puck dude is your boyfriend, he is hot. How is he in bed?'

'Lana! What time is it?'

'its 6:30 in the morning. Stop avoiding my question'

'we haven't had sex yet'

'why not he's hot and you're hot. You know I would totally do you if you liked girls'

'are you a lesbian?'

'I pefer to be called free-sexual'

'so you will do anything with a pulse'

'basically'

'you are such a whore' Rachel said getting up. 'don't touch Noah'

'he's all yours' Lana looked at Rachel who was walking out of the room, she then quickly followed her. 'hey where you going?'

'to my room to get my clothes'

'who's room was that?'

'noah's why?'

Lana started counting on her fingers doing odd calculations.

'you slept in his room but didn't' sleep with him?'

Rachel got in her room

'you coming in or not' Rachel asked. Lana got into the small bedroom. 'I keep waking up in his room'

'well that happens when you fall asleep there'

'no I fall asleep in my room expect for last night. Guessing from my bed, noah slept here'

Lana rolled her eyes. It took Rachel ten minutes to get dressed. Puck was downstairs on the couch, he looked up to find Rachel and that unknown girl, he let in the house this morning. Rachel stood in front of puck.

'what Rachel?'

'Can I drive today?'

'umm you aren't driving Besty?'

'who's Besty?' lana asked

'It's' my car. Who are you?'

'I'm Lana, Rachel's best friend.'

'oh'

'never mind Puck' Rachel said. 'Lana, we can just walk it only takes 15 mintues to get there.

Puck knew he was in trouble when he heard the door slam. Well he knew he was in trouble when Rachel called him Puck. He wasn't quite sure what he did and something in him didn't really want to know all that much.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Lana were walking to the school. Talking and chatting about what exactly happened with Rachel when it came to Lance, who Lana had slept with, and how much they missed each other. Then Lana asked Rachel a question that shocked her.

'would you still be on the streets if puck didn't find you?'

'I'm not sure if I would have been alive. Why?'

'I'm just seeing if you love him for himself or if the love you have is because he saved you'

'I love him for himself'

Rachel wasn't quite sure of that answer, as they reached the school. Rachel almost ran into Mr. Schuester.

'wow, Rachel in a rush for class you have 45 mintues'

'I know mr. shue. I 'm sorry, I need to talk to figgins about seeing if Lana can come to my classes today'

Mr shue. Looked at the tall African American girl

'im guessing you are lana'

'yes, I am' lana explained

'well Rachel I'm pretty sure figgins won't care if it's just for today. Anyways we know have a student visitor is easier to deal with then Sylvester'

'true'

'see you at glee then'

Mr. shue then walked off, and Rachel and Lana walked towards the main office. It took them less than a minute for Figgins to approve Lana's visit. As they got out of the office, they were stopped by karosky and Azimo's. Lana didn't let them speak. She knew exactly without even hearing their names who they were and she knew how they tormented Rachel.

'Don't you dare say anything to her or to me' Lana said 'you hurt her, I hurt you and all your friends'

Azimo and karosky backed off

'you know I thought you were hot but now you are just a psycho bitch. No one has ever

Defended or care for man-hands over there' Azimo said

'what did you call her?'

'man-hands'

Lana was about to punch him when Rachel pulled her away

'what the hell Rachel'

'you are only here for a day'

'so let me beat that bastard'

Just as Lana yelled that Santana,Brittany and Artie showed up

'who you?' Brittany asked pointing at Lana

'I'm Rachel's best friend Lana' lana said.

'well I'm artie and this is Santana and brittany' artie said 'well I have to get to the 2nd floor. Brit wanna come with me'

Artie and Brittany left the area leaving Santana with Rachel and Lana. Santana wasn't sure what to think of Lana, she was loud, bossy, confident, had smooth legs, curves that went on for days, and natural big lips, not Jolie big, but big. She kind of wanted to thank Rachel for going away and meeting lana and having her come back here. Santana didn't realize she was staring at lana until lana said something

'hun, I know I'm hot, but can you stop staring or make a move'

'wait did she just say that' Santana asked

'yup' Rachel said 'can I tell her?'

Lana just nodded her head and smirked

'she's what she calls a free-sexual'

'a what?

'free-sexual well it's the same thing as Bi-sexual but I don't like that label' lana said

The rest of the day, had gone by. Puck still wasn't able to have alone time to talk to Rachel. Even though after 2nd period, her friend Lana was adopted by Santana for the rest of the day. Rachel was always with Tina or Kurt or both together. Glee was about to start, when Brittany, Santana, lana and Rachel came walking in the room followed soon after by mr. shue.

'hey guys, before we get started I want to welcome a guest. Ms. Lana Beck. She's on break visiting Rachel from her old school'

Everyone was very welcoming expect for one girl.

'you went to a performing arts school? Can you even do anything?' Carmela asked

Lana got up and stood right in front of the girl

'can I do anything? Well I have 14 years of Ballet,tap, jazz, and lyric, 10 years of piano and karate, and a lifetime of singing'

'doesn't mean you are any good'

Lana whispers something to the band. She then gets Rachel, Sanatana and artie.

She begins to sing 'like a g6' by the far east movement with help. By the time they finished the song, they had everyone up dancing.

'did I forgot to say, I'm amazing'

Rachel's phone soon rang, she quickly excused herself when she saw it was it was her dads. A few mintues later, Rachel returned into the room.

'are you okay?' Brittany asked Rachel

'I have to go to New York to testfy' rachel answered


	14. Chapter 13

'what?' came out of almost every person's mouth. Puck went up to hug Rachel, but she refused it. She did accept Brittney's though. Puck wasn't sure what he did wrong, so he thought he might just suck it up and ask her what is going on. Before puck was given the chance, Rachel had already left the room. Puck didn't even care to excuse himself, he ran out of the room. When he was about to give up, he could hear talking to someone

'Jason, I can't handle this anymore'

A few minutes passes, Puck forget he was sitting there when she turned the corner and saw him sitting on the floor. She slapped him across the face.

'you were spying on me'

'no I wasn't?'

'yes you were. Seriously can you leave me alone for like 3 mintues.'

'how can I? you called whoever Jason is for support. When I'm your boyfriend not him'

'well if you must know Jason and I briefly went out before he left freedom oaks'

'wait was Jason your first partner?'

'good boy'

Puck gets up, and gives her a stern look.

'don't say good boy to me. why are you calling him and not talking to me about what happened'

Rachel stood up straight and started yelling.

'because he understands'

'understand? Understand what?'

'everything I went through'

'and I don't?'

'I don't know noah, you did used to slushie me and throw me into dumpsters and well graffiati my house'

'seriously we are going back to freshmen puck'

'yes we are because he is still here'

'how I haven't done any of that stuff'

Rachel rolled her eyes.

'you know what. I am done. I don't know where I'm staying until I leave but it isn't with you'

'what so you just going to leave Lana'

'don't bring her into this. She is my best friend, I would never leave her behind'

Before Puck could respond to that Rachel had left the room. Puck then banged his head against a locker thinking he needed to think of faster comebacks and wondering what he did to set her off. Meanwhile glee club just got out, and Rachel pulled Brittney and Lana aside.

'hey brit, I have to ask you a favor?'Rachel asked. Brittney just nodded

'do you mind if Lana and I stay with you for the week'

'sure, but what happened with you and puck' Brittney asked

'he over heard me talking to Jason and overreacted. So I told him I couldn't be around him'

'why did you call jason?' lana asked

'I needed someone to vent to. Yeah I know I have you but he's my equivalent to screaming your head inside a pillow'

'who's Jason?' Brittney asked

'can I tell her please' Lana practically begged on her knees

'fine' Rachel quickly gave in knowing she wasn't going to win anyway

'Jason was rachel's first dance partner and boyfriend of about a year. They broke up because he was going away to school in Michigan. And she was still in new York. I'm pretty sure they would have gotten in married'

'shut up, la'

'you know its true. He told me about his mother giving him her engagement ring to give to you'

'he was going to what?' not only Brittney and Rachel said that in utter shock but so did Quinn, tina, Santana and to rachel's disappointment puck.

A week had passed, Lana and Rachel moved from house to house for that week spend two days at brittneys, one at quinns, one at santana's and the rest the week at surprisingly mike chang's. Rachel decided since her plane was at noon, she saw no point for attending school. She told Mike this on Thursday night. The next day Mike was hunted down like a piece of meat by Puck to get answers on what was going on.

'where's Rachel?'

'morning to you to man. She decided to stay home. Plane ride is at noon. My mom volunteered to take her and Lana. It shocks me that she actually likes them.'

'did she say anything to you'

'not really but I overheard her say to lana something about Jason '

'mind saying what?'

Puck asked with a smile on his face.

'don't get too happy there boy. Jason is mad at himself for handing picking Lance as his replacement. That's what the phone call was for to rest assure him that it wasn't his fault for what happened'

'man, I feel like an idiot. No wonder Rachel won't talk to me'

Few hours passed, Rachel and Lana not only got on and off the plane to New York City, they also met up with rachel's dads and lana's mom and step dad. The two girls decided to hang out in central park for a few hours. She runs into Jason, who she honestly wasn't sure if she even wanted to see him. lana smirked and called it fate. He soon approached them.

'hey Rach, can we talk?'

'sure'

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. She wasn't sure why her hand was almost shaking when he grabbed for it. He looked her into the eyes and didn't say a word. He just raised her chin up and kissed her. Rachel quickly pushed herself away from Jason. Then without a second thought she slapped him across the face, leaving a deep burning red handprint across his face. Then in a stern voice, Rachel said.

'you know I have a boyfriend, I tell you everything. Why did you kiss me? You are engaged and I have a boyfriend, who I love'

Jason looked at Rachel and just smiled. Rachel began to tense up and decided to hit him on the shoulder.

'ow midget'

'Don't call me that? Why are you laughing' Jason grabbed her hands, so she wouldn't be able to hit him.

'You are being ridiculous, you need to tell this noah puckerman guy, how you feel because we both know that you love him more than you ever did me'

'But'

Jason gave her a stern look.

'Don't but me; forget what has happened in your past, so you can develop a fresh smarter for a healthy future'

Rachel looked at him, rolled her eyes and sighed before responding back with

'Oh when did you get so wise grandpa?'

Jason grabbed his chest, where heart is lies, and pretends that it aches. She responded back with hitting him lightly on the shoulder. He grabbed her close and squeezed her tightly

'You're killing me'

'That's the point'

Rachel looked at Jason as he let go and told her and he was kidding after she started to kick at his shin. Soon afterwards, Rachel pulled Lana away from some random older Asian guy she was hitting on. Rachel wrapped her arm around Lana's and asked her

'Got any ideas of where we can go in mind'

'I know a place'

The sun rose and set for four more days since her first night back in the city that never sleeps. She now found herself sitting in front of a judge about to give her story for one more time. her palms damp and sweating like a dog's tongue on a hot day. She was getting nervous, Rachel Berry doesn't get nervous. She has song countless solos, she has sang to the president, even to audience as big as ten thousands but she was nervous. She finally got her words out after the judge asked her to state her name, and relationship with Lance Brewski.

'my name is Rachel Berry' Rachel said with it shaking out of her voice 'he was my dance partner at freedom oaks performing school, here in New York City'

'and how long where you partners for?'

'about a year'

'alright' the judge responded with. 'okay the defendant, you are first to ask the witness questions'

Rachel spent almost 40 minutes answering questions asked to her, about their relationship, if she brought it on herself, the night he raped her, the day back in Lima when he stabbed her and countless other acts. Rachel couldn't help but look over and stare at Lance, as she told her story, and wonder what her life would be like if she didn't decide to skip town and go home to Ohio. The judge finally was ready to announce the verdict

'Lance Brewski, you are under arrest for the four counts of stealing, you are consider guilty, for the three counts of attemptive rape, you are consider guilty, for the one account of rape, you are guilty, and for attempted murder, you are consider guilty, your sentence is for 50 years, with a possibility of parole at 30 years, no earlier time'

As Lance was handcuffed and taken away in those handcuffs, Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, and whispered to herself 'I'm free, I'm free'

**AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter. i have never been to court, i know nothing about law outside what law and order has taught me. also i'm not even sure that the Rachel, Jason, lance time line makes any sense. oh well, i only have the epilouge left to write. don't worry, i'm going to wrap at Puck's important part of this story. Also write in a personal message or review, if you would want me to do a story based on Santana and Lana togather. **


	15. Chapter 14

Rachel and her fathers spent two more weeks in New York City before going back to Ohio. So they could develop again as a family. They went to least a Broadway show a night, saw the city least six times and many other adventures in between. The family didn't leave the airport till Friday afternoon. When I got to the Columbus airport, they actually meet up by Santana holding a dozen daises, which happened to be Rachel's favorite flower. Rachel went up to Santana and joked with her.

'Wow Santana I know we have grown close but I didn't know you felt like that about me'

'Shut it Berry, these aren't from me, I'm just the delivery person. By the way you are coming with me'

'I'm what?'

'Coming with me?'

'But my dads' Rachel said this as she turned around to see her dads had left her. 'Are not here? Guess I'm yours'

'Yup, they are aware of what's going on' Santana said

'am I allowed to know?'

'nope'

'saw that one coming'

Santana got Rachel back to Lima in less than 45 minutes. Scary thing was it takes an hour and an half to get to Lima usually.

'dang san, how fast were you driving?'

'not important'

Santana then got out of her car, and dragged Rachel out and turned her around to see, Noah was standing there with leaning against a stranded barely lite street lamp, strumming his guitar. Santana then walked Rachel over to where he was. He began to sing 'sweet Caroline', Rachel looked over to find that Santana had left her side. Once he finished, she walked over to him and said something that would change his life forever.

'I love you too'

**AN:sorry guys, this is the end of this fic. but I'm still working on my gossip girl fanfiction. I also have started an unlikely pairing of Rachel/azmio friendship/relationship (haven't declared what excatly happens just yet).**


End file.
